Birthday Card: Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) (2013)
We have been best friends for a while now Al... And so it is with deep regret that I make you a birthday card... Since I don't know you very well and have no idea what you like... HAPPY BIRTHDAY AL!!!!!!!! SIGNING OFF Squirto19 - Talk Page Personal mushy mushy stuff from people COMMENT BELOW THE LINE Happy Birthday Albert! #LordChancellor2013 Tyler - Talk Hey, Al! Happy birthday! I'm glad we've been friends for a while, and glad that you tried to get Richard unbanned. Keep up on the 4 meatballs! Happy birthday Albert, from the very first time we met, we were friends, and now, i count you as one of my best friends, and most trusted. :3 You really do deserve the best Birthday Ever.. Lord WB of the East India Trading Co.Lord William Brawlmartin Happy B-day Al! You always gave the best advice, and were supportive! You are an amazing friend and I hope you have an awesome birthday!! You rock!! :D EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 01:32, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Happy birthday Alligator :) I still Rmemeber when we first became friends and you always called me Lizard. now we're closer than friends and I'm so thankful for having you in my life. I love you and I hope you have a wonderful, amazing and fantastic BIRFDAY! We all love you here,even the ones who you think don't. Ill always be here for you. I love you <3 Gibbsgirl11 (talk) 14:24, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday My Lord!! My Gracious Lord!!!! Happy Birthday to his Romanian Majesty. You are mighty! I submit to your ever lasting power!!!!! I am loyal till the day I leave the game for good. It has been a pleasure serving his Romanian Majesty as your Prime Minister. Not just being a humble servant, but also we have grown to become good friends which is great! Thank-you my Gracious Lord/Friend Your Humble Servant - Prime Minister Basily Galifizois Peter Michael Brawlmonk IV Happy Birthday!!!! Well my message won't be quite as affectionate as Basil's..... xD Happy Birthday, kid! What are you, like 12 now? Anyway, have a great day! 18th century playa ftw!!!!!! Happy B-day dude. Lord Jason Blademorgan, 19:54, February 28, 2013 (UTC) DURKA DURKA MUSIC! :) Happy Birthday to you good sir.. 20:14, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birtday Al! You've been a friend for a LONG time and I wish you happy birtday! - Nate Crestbreaker :P Happy Birthday Girly Sparkles! Or as I should call you, Dr. Watson!I would have signed earlier but Wikia was glitched until now. -Sherlock Holmes tip hat- Captain R. GoldvaneTalk Writer of The Goldvane Trilogy ''Edits '' ~"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNT!" I WUV U Tyler - Talk Al, you sir need to play the game more! :P - Nate Crestbreaker Happy Birthday Al me Boyo! I wish ye a happy birthday you delicious man you honorable, honest, man. Go Alligator man! Find your happiness! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY I wish a sincere happy birthday Al. Hopefully you will enjoy it and remember it when your older. - Edward Daggerhawk Lord Chancellor of Romania Category:Community Category:POTCO